Sugar Lips: Why Yoruichi Shihoin Is Forbidden From Eating Candy
by An1m3fanf1ct10nwr1t3r
Summary: Self explanatory tittle. A little attempt at romance and humor.


**Sugar Lips: **

**Why Yoruichi Shihoin Is Forbidden From Eating Candy**

**Second Fanfic (Technically), First Bleach. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been, up to a point, a normal day for 2nd Squad Captain Sui Feng, who also commanded the impressive Stealth Force. She had been sitting at her desk for the past half hour going through some overdue paperwork. As dull as the task may be, for Sui Feng it provided peace, quiet, and an excuse not to be disturbed by her dimwitted Lieutenant.

Speaking about being disturbed, Sui Feng had recently been receiving a lot of visits from her old mentor and friend, Yoruichi Shihoin. Not that she complained about it at all, in fact she felt absolutely ecstatic whenever Yoruichi had stopped by, even if it was only to say hi and then vanish, but the distraction those visits provided were what had caused the paperwork to pile up in the first place.

_I wish Yoruichi would come right now_, Sui Feng thought sighing. _I know her last visit was yesterday, but I just can't stand to be away from her now_.

For Sui Feng, this was an all-too-common thought. Ever since her former mentor left the Soul Society a century ago, Sui Feng had felt, to an almost-agonizing degree, conflicting emotions. Betrayal from being abandoned, which eventually turned into a motivational anger towards Yoruichi, but she still felt an affection for her. Not the kind of hero worship she had initially developed, but a slowly blossoming and, eventually, passionate attraction towards Yoruichi that one might feel for one's lover. In order to continue on in the Soul Society however, she made her heart steel, trying desperately to prevent any such feeling from growing inside her by cutting it at the stem. This was the reason why she was seen as such a cold and terrifying woman and only reinforced by her behavior as Captain of Squad 2.

She had thought that she had succeeded up until she and Yoruichi had reconciled during the Ryoka Invasion and simultaneous betrayal by Sosuke Aizen. She had felt a great relief by sharing with Yoruichi her hurt feelings she had not expressed in the century since last seeing her.

Little did she know that this had also caused the previous love for her ex-mentor, long thought dead, to crawl it's way back into her heart. Every time she saw Yoruichi, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and her palms would get sweaty sometimes. Although she never chose to admit to these feelings for what they were, Sui Feng reveled at any opportunity to be with Yoruichi.

_Almost done_, she thought with glee. _Maybe when I'm done I can try to see if __Yoruichi would like-._

Sui Feng's thinking was interrupted by the abrupt arrival of a black cat curiously carrying a large bag filled with what appeared to be a large assortment of candy. The cat had broken through the office window, and without hesitation, promptly sat on on Sui Feng's desk, knocking over all the papers in the process. Although Sui Feng was taken back by the sudden appearance of the cat, from the cat's golden eyes, she had only one guess as to who the cat was.

_L-lady Yoruichi_?

As if to answer her unspoken question, a puff of smoke removed the cat's disguise and revealed it true form, none other than a nude Yoruichi Shihoin grinning like the Cheshire cat. Sui Feng was completely paralyzed by seeing the object of her affection sitting naked on her desk. Seeing he former student completely frozen in place, Yoruichi decided to make the first move and embraced Sui Feng in a bone-crushing hug.

"Little Bee!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "It's been far too long."

The first thing Sui Feng noticed, after calming herself down enough to actually think clearly, was that Yoruichi's breath smelt very sugary. Taking a step back, she then noticed the wild, crazed look in her eyes and the way she giggled softly under her breath.

_What the hell_? She swore mentally in exasperation. _Although she does look kinda cu-. Not Right now, Sui Feng. Get a control over yourself._

"What's the matter, Sui? I thought you'd be glad to see me. Are you not happy with me?" Yoruichi asked almost sounding hurt.

"No!" Sui Feng exploded. For a second, Yoruichi's face looked surprised. After a minute, Sui Feng managed to stutter out, "I-I-I m-mean it's just that-t I wasn't expecting you is all."

Yoruichi was clearly bemused by the smaller girl's incoherent manner of speaking.

"You know, Sui," Yoruichi began, placing a hand on her hip that drew Sui Feng's attention for a second.

_Get a hold of yourself_, she scolded herself.

"If someone saw you right now they would think you were a tomato rather than my little bee."

As soon as Yoruichi finished her sentence, Sui Feng noticed how hot her face felt. This realization only made her blush more. In turn, that caused Yoruichi to giggle some more.

Quickly looking for an escape route, Sui Feng asked, "I-is that a bag of candy?"

Yoruichi glanced over at it. "Yeah."

"Lady Yoruichi, where did you get that bag of candy from?"

"Oh, that, really?" Yoruichi shrugged of the question. "Is that all your interested in? I always thought you liked _fruit_ like _melons,"_ in mid-sentence she crossed her arms to push of her breasts, "Kinda like these."

Sui Feng gasped. She wondered what could possibly have happened to explain why Yoruichi was acting like this. Although, the view-.

_Stop that_, she reprimanded herself.

"What is going on Yoruichi? Why are you acting so strangely" Sui Feng asked concerned. Upon hearing the concern in her voice, Yoruichi straightened her face and leaned into Sui Feng's until they were nose to nose. Their eyes locked, and Sui Feng could see how serious Yoruichi was.

"Bee, I love you," she began tenderly, stressing out the importance of each word. Sui Feng was taken back slightly but stood her ground. "And I know that you love me, too. I can't stress how much you mean to me, or how I couldn't for the life of me go on without you."

Sui Feng didn't know how to react, but she didn't have to. Acting, again, without hesitation, Yoruichi captured Sui's lips in her own. Sui Feng could feel the sugar, but for her that didn't matter because she also felt spark and quickly surrendered to the kiss. They broke only for a second to catch air then were right back at it with even more vigor than before.

They continued kissing like that for several minutes. When they broke away, they stared deeply into the others eyes. Sui Feng felt a great warmth growing inside of her. She wanted to be with Yoruichi forever and could finally admit that to herself. They were truly in a moment of perfect bliss.

Suddenly, two soul reapers busted through the office door. The two females, who had been so wrapped in each other, turned to face the intruders. One of them, Ikkaku Madarame, Sui Feng recognized as being from Squad 11. They had their Zanpakutos unsheathed and looked like they were ready to

"Freeze right there Shihoin!" the one to the right of Ikkaku commanded. "Come with us right now and we can avoid a big mess capturing you."

"Sorry, Sui, but I really gotta go." Yoruichi turned a gave Sui Feng a quick peck on the lips. Turning back to face her pursuers, she said, "No way I'm not going peacefully." She grabbed the bag of candy and bolted out the broken window, at such speeds that merit her the tittle "Goddess of Flash", playfully hollering back, "Catch me if you can?"

"Damn it! After her!" They quickly followed after the runaway Shihoin.

"Wait, Ikkaku!" Sui cried before he could leave. He stopped in his tracks. "What the hell is going on."

Turning to face her, He explained, "Did you know that there is literally a law forbidding Yoruichi from eating any candy?"

This had come as a complete and total shock to Sui Feng.

"Apparently, if she eats so much a single piece then she will go absolutely nuts. Earlier today, she stole an entire from Captain Ukitake."

_That explains the bag, but Oh My God_!

"What damage has she done already?" Sui asked fearing the worst.

Ikkaku took a deep breath before answering. "She painted the squad 11 barracks pink, streaked through the Central 46 Chambers, and most terrifying she.. she..." Ikkaku had to collect himself to finish his sentence because he looked like he was about to die. Then he shouted, "She played a recording a Captains meeting where everyone got drunk and sung karaoke! It was so painful to listen to! Aaaahhhhhh!"

Ikkaku was now sobbing on the floor trying to forget the 'awful' memory of that recording.

All Sui Feng could think was,_ Wow. I _know_ how to pick them. _

She then grinned like the Cheshire cat.

La Fin

**Tell me what you think so I can improve any future stories based on your advice.**


End file.
